


Red Dahlias

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, Condensed version of a bigger story, F/M, Infidelity, Neither Rey nor Kylo cheat on each other no worries there, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: It’s cruel how terrible things can be so enchanting...





	Red Dahlias

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: write a condensed version of a fic you want to write in 1000 words. 
> 
> So here it is way too early: a short 1000 word version of a long complicated romance.

It’s cruel how terrible things can be so enchanting. 

Biting her lip to hold back cries of pleasure and pleas for more Rey shakes her hips, dragging her sopping folds over the all-too eager lips of her suitor. Gasps almost slip from her throat as his long tongue desperately seeks her core, lapping away at her juices like a man dying of thirst. Rey keeps them bitten back though, managing to maintain her voice as she rains praise down on his kneeling form. 

“You’re so good at this- oh fuck, I love your tongue,” 

The praise urges him on, and with a heated glance of light brown eyes he doubles his efforts, dipping his tongue deeper inside her with renewed enthusiasm. 

His hands are strong against her thighs, holding them firmly apart for access as his thumbs caress small circles into the sensitive skin. though she’d love to wrap them around his head to drag him closer. The way he kisses her clit has her a quivering mess, feverently wishing for more and bucking her hips hard enough for the table she’s perched upon to shake. 

Tangling a hand in his long hair, she yanks him up- away from her overstimulated pussy and towards her lips, which he lunges for. Thrown back against the table, Rey crushes a blossom beneath her and her lover shoves aside ribbon and discarded leaves and petals from her previous work, hoisting her thighs around his waist as the two hurriedly grind against one another- shoving their tongues coated with each other’s cum past their lips in a tangled embrace. His cock is so hard against her, the wetness of his pre-cum soaked boxers driving her mad for what they held away from her, the taste she had earlier of him not enough for her sudden hunger. Rey shoves her hand between the two of them, stroking the tent of his thin underwear and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, before finally saying what she wanted.

“I want you to fuck me into the table.” 

Ears and cheeks turning bright red, his eyes growing wide as he takes in her words, and he scrambles into action, ripping open his button and shoving them down enough that his erection is finally freed. Before she can utter another word, Rey is flipped over, the man’s greedy hands hard on her hips while he drags the fat head of his cock along her wet and ready slit. 

Neither are eager for more teasing- the tension between the two ever since they first met was filled with enough of that. They’ve played with this idea for too long already, so as soon as his eager cock finds her twitching hole, he pushes inside, a broken whine tearing from his slick lips as he does, reverent praise dripping from his tongue as her body twitches around him, struggling to make room for his massive form. 

Rey feels stretched beyond her limit- fingers curling and nails clawing the wooden table as he works his way deeper within her. Words spill from Rey’s lips, words and demands she can’t comprehend or stop, and he obeys every one. 

Soon he’s pounding into her as hard as he can, the legs of the table scraping the tiled floor with his every thrust. Crying out and shaking her hips in his firm grip, trying to fuck him faster, Rey tries to cling to something- anything to give her grounding while he rocks her entire body. Something soft brushes her fingers, and so she roughly grips the orchid and a handful of other flowers, crushing the delicate petals in her hands that his soon to be bride begged and yelled for. He doesn’t seem to care- not that he would given the effort he’s put into getting Rey into this position- instead reaching around her hips to her swollen clit, rubbing it with callused fingers that has Rey writhing in his grip, knocking over the rest of the expensive blooms.

“Fuck you’re so tight- So good around my cock.” he moans, voice cracking and breaking into a gasp. “Oh god, fuck Rey, oh fuck!” His hands drag up her back, shoving up her uniform shirt as he leaves bruises in his wake.

Suddenly there’s a fist in her hair, pulling her back while he presses against her back, his other hand still furiously grinding at her clit. 

“Kiss me, please, oh fuck-” Rey can’t refuse, she cranes her neck, connecting her lips to his cum-slicked ones. His thrusts become frenzied, rough and short as his voice rises, gasping into her lips. Under his crazed affections, she’s suddenly spasming under him, her pussy quivering as she cums around his cock that doesn’t slow or stop all the while, tormenting her more and making her entire body tense and squeeze down on his.

Breaking the kiss, he presses his chest to her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he presses his hips flush to hers, slowly pulls out, and then pounds inside as hard as he can. Feeling as though her bones have turned gelatinous, she whimpers, moaning out his name as he pounds into her, trying to catch up to her orgasm, to join her in bliss. 

She can feel him twitching inside her, and then with a final thrust, Ben groans against her neck, hips trembling as he empties himself inside her. Flooded with Warmth and covered in sweat, Rey presses her forehead to the cool tabletop, trying to catch her breath. 

“You’re amazing, so beautiful…” Ben murmurs, nuzzling her lovingly.

Rey smiles, leaning against him and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, making him break into a soft grin. He laughs, and hugs her tightly before pulling out- leaving her feeling empty and stretched. Rey glances at the crumpled orchid and red dahlia blossoms in her grip, the key to his bride’s dream bouquet crushed beyond repair in her grasp. Heart sinking as she stares at the petals, listening to him shift behind her, she expects him to dress himself and leave. As so many other quick fucks do, but like Ben has done so many times, he shocks her with contrary actions. He rolls her over, softly caressing her thighs, her stomach, her chest, her cheeks- working her way up, worshiping her form before leaning in to pepper her face with light kisses. 

She knows it’s wrong, but she enjoys this intimacy while she can. 

Before his wife to be comes to see the blooms Rey specially ordered for her in just a short while.


End file.
